UnMarioWiki:Other Stuff/Mario's Adventure 007 Part 3/Game
BEAT-2504: (Beat's voice) Team...Fortress 2? (T-2504's voice) Yes, but unfortunately, if I go into ctf_2fort with this fusion, then you would start going crazy. (Beat's voice) But how am I going to get back to Tokyo? (T-2504's voice) Easy. Once we defuse, then I can teleport you back to Tokyo. (Beat's voice) Okay. Why not? The BEAT-2504 defuses into Beat and the T-2504, who teleports Beat to Tokyo. T-2504: I'm gonna miss you. Evil Guy, want to help me out finish off Dr. Robotnik once and for all? At ctf_2fort? EVIL GUY: Sure. I still need to get my teleportation device back, anyway. T-2504: Don't worry. I have a built-in teleportation device. Yours is with Dr. Robotnik. (Thinking) Let's venture into Team Fortress 2. Cut to black for a few seconds. Then it fades into ctf_2fort. Everything is nice and quiet when suddenly... BLU SOLDIER: Go go go! RED HEAVY: SANDVICH! The Red Heavy devours a Sandvich and aims his Gatling gun at the Blu Soldier. EVIL GUY: Eeeeeeeeek! Evil Guy ducks as a stream of bullets zips over his head, pulverizing the Soldier and leaving the T-2504 completely unharmed. T-2504: Dr. Robotnik must be somewhere in the RED base! EVIL GUY: But...we'll have to sneak past an entire army to get to him! Suddenly, a BLU Spy appears next to Evil Guy. EVIL GUY: Oh...I think I have an idea. T-2504: What is it? Evil Guy snatches the Spy's Disguise Kit away and takes off his own spy uniform. EVIL GUY: See? Now I'm red! I can pass off for one of the enemy troops! The T-2504 transforms into a RED Soldier. T-2504: Let's go find Dr. Robotnik! Evil Guy and the T-2504 rush into battle. Suddenly, bullets whiz over their heads from behind. EVIL GUY: Wait...those are our own teammates! They're shooting at us! T-2504: It's either them thinking we're spies or we're in their line of fire. EVIL GUY: You're probably right. Could you let them know who we really are? The T-2504 turns to the RED Team. T-2504: Wait, stop! We're new teammates. Just then, the BLU Spy from before appears. BLU SPY: Stop right there! You stole my gear, which is illegal! I'm going to have to kick you! EVIL GUY: Bring it on! BLU SPY: All in favor? Several other Soldiers, Spies, and Heavies begin to mutter amongst themselves. EVIL GUY: Well, are you going to kick me or what? You haven't even lifted your foot. The T-2504 sends a voice wave only being able to be heard by Evil Guy. T-2504: (Evil Guy's mind) If they agree to either beat you up or far worse: kick you, please wish me good luck. BLU SPY: And we might as well kick his sidekick, too. All in favor? More murmuring ensues. Finally, everybody agrees to kick Evil Guy and the T-2504. T-2504: (Thinking) Alright. I'll give ourselves one more try. The T-2504 reverses the time. BLU SOLDIER: Go go go! RED HEAVY: SANDVICH! The Red Heavy devours a Sandvich and aims his Gatling gun at the Blu Soldier. T-2504: Alright. This time, don't steal the disguise kit. It'll cause an outrage! EVIL GUY: But how am I supposed to survive if-- Evil Guy is mowed down by a hail of bullets as a Red and Blu Heavy shoot at each other and Evil Guy is caught in the crossfire. EVIL GUY: (Disembodied voice) Oops, I'll be right back. Apparently, I'm going to have to respawn. Get to Robotnik without me. T-2504: Alright. The T-2504 teleports to the RED Intelligence Room, where Dr. Robotnik must be. T-2504: Hmmm... Now where's Dr. Robotnik... Suddenly, two Sentry Guns fire at the T-2504. They are planted on each side of the room, decorated with spiky moustaches, and upgraded with Ultimate Annihilators to shoot miniature black holes. DR. ROBOTNIK: (Via intercom) You like that? The Ultimate Annihilator is the only thing that has ever come close to destroying your kind. Let's see how you like it now! T-2504: (Coldly) You... The T-2504 stops time. He then pulls out 2 sappers and then places them on each sentry. He then remotely activates the placed sappers. The T-2504 teleports outside the RED Intelligence room right before freezing time. T-2504: Huh. The T-2504 unfreezes time. T-2504: Can't outsmart me, huh? DR. ROBOTNIK: (Via intercom) Fool! The Ultimate Annihilator can literally erase time wherever it strikes. All I have to do is set up more of my Ultimate Sentries (patent pending) and disable your little trick once and for all! Meanwhile, Evil Guy re-appears on the battlefield and is blown up by a nearby bomb thrown by a Demoman. EVIL GUY: (Disembodied voice) Really?! BLU DEMOMAN: (Laughing) Couldn't ya see the bloody bomb? Meanwhile, back in the RED Intelligence room... DR. ROBOTNIK: (Via intercom) Fine. I can still use my teleportation device to my advantage. Dr. Robotnik teleports into the T-2504, fusing with him. DR-2504: (T-2504's voice) Hey! Get off of me! The T-2504 quickly defuses from Dr. Robotnik. He then stops time. T-2504: Good thing I stopped time before he could teleport back into me. The T-2504 slowly takes away the teleportation device from Dr. Robotnik the same way Dr. Robotnik did to Deathstroke. T-2504: And now to destroy it. The T-2504 throws the teleportation device into the ground, ultimately pulverizing it. The T-2504 unfreezes time. Suddenly, the pieces of the device begin to float in the air, as if someone is holding them. Then, Evil Guy's voice whispers just loudly enough for only the T-2504 to hear. EVIL GUY: (Whispering) I swiped an Invisibility Watch from a crate on the field. Now, Robotnik won't even know I'm here! T-2504: Huh? DR. ROBOTNIK: Wait, what?! The pieces of the teleportation device disappear, almost as if they were placed into an invisible pocket. DR. ROBOTNIK: What's going on? EVIL GUY: Get him, T-2504! I'll hold him in place! Evil Guy grabs Dr. Robotnik and places him in a choke-hold. The T-2504 begins to brutally melee Dr. Robotnik. DR. ROBOTNIK: Ow! Ouch! You haven't seen the last of me...! Dr. Robotnik disappears into the Respawn void. T-2504: Where did he go? EVIL GUY: He's dead, but he'll respawn eventually. I have an idea. Can you place a sentry just in front of the spot where Robotnik died? T-2504: Okay. The T-2504 begins to build a sentry. EVIL GUY: Then we can skedaddle and tell the Undefeatables that Robotnik has finally been defeated! The T-2504 has just built a sentry and upgraded it to level 3. EVIL GUY: Awesome. Now, one last thing: could you fix this device for me? Evil Guy pulls out the broken pieces of the teleportation device. T-2504: I can fix it! The T-2504 pulls out Fix-It Felix's hammer and repairs the device in 1 touch of the hammer. EVIL GUY: Sweet, thanks! Evil Guy dons the teleportation device and warps away. T-2504: Okay, and to make sure Robotnik is really defeated. Dr. Robotnik respawns in front of the turret, gets shot, and dies again. T-2504: Confirmed. EVIL GUY: (Teleporting back and vanishing again) Come on, let's get out of here! The T-2504 grabs Evil Guy's hand, and they teleport to the Undefeatables' Palace. T-5001: Hey, look who it is! UNDEFEATABLES: Yaaaaaay! T-2504: Ahh, thank you very much. CHUCK NORRIS: Well done, T-2504. You've neutralized the threat without actually killing him. That was highly honorable of you. T-2504: Yes it is, Chuck. CYBER-DEE: Hmph. I say he should die. We're Undefeatables. Why should we let anything live that is below us? CHUCK NORRIS: Cyber-Dee, you know I'm eager to stomp my opponents into oblivion as much as you are--probably even more so--but the T-2504 has shown a remarkable instance of honor. That's not a common trait among us, after all. JESUS CHRIST: Oh me, Chuch Norris! You're in a remarkably good mood today! SONIC: Hey, have you ever had to fight Dr. Robotnik on a daily basis? He's a joke, but he really wears on you after a while. I'm glad he's out of our hair. EVIL GUY: Thanks, everybody. T, are we going or what? T-2504: I'm temporarily retiring early from the MI6 service to return to my police chief job. EVIL GUY: And I've decided to permanently abandon my villainous streak and become a secret-agent-for-hire. I'd apply for a government job, but I did say I was abandoning my villainous streak. The Undefeatables laugh. T-2504: We know, right? EVIL GUY: Anyway, I'm gonna go now. Bye, everyone! Evil Guy teleports away. T-2504: Bye guys! The T-2504 teleports away. T-5001: Well, that was fun. I can't help but wonder what they're gonna do next. To be continued...